1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to truck beds and more specifically to an improved truck bed design for automotive and equipment delivery, which includes fewer manufactured parts.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,996 to Smith, Jr. discloses a truck bed design for automotive and equipment delivery. U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,494 to Smith, Jr. discloses a truck bed design for automotive and equipment delivery. U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,742 to Smith, Jr. discloses a vehicle and equipment transport vehicle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,698,996, 7,063,494 and 7,503,742 are hereby incorporated into this patent application by reference in their entirety.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an improved truck bed design for automotive and equipment delivery, which includes fewer manufactured parts with the result of a reduced manufacturing cost; a reduced height between a top of the truck bed and the ground; a reduced bridge clearance; lowered center of gravity; and more convenient loading.